1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a POS system having a POS terminal, and to a print control device used in the POS system.
2. Related Art
Systems for reading member information with a card reader/writer connected to a POS terminal, and producing electronic receipts using the information that was read are known from the literature. See, for example, JP-A-2013-222226.
To execute a process based on identification information (member information) captured by a reading device such as a card reader/writer in the system described in JP-A-2013-222226, the POS terminal must be able to communicate with the reading device and process the identification information input from the reading device, and a POS terminal without this ability cannot be used to execute a process based on the read identification information.